


Red Sneakers

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pining, the summary sucks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho falls in love at a bus stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> What are you even supposed to write in here?

Minho hates Thursdays. Most people like Thursday because it's almost Friday, but in Minho's opinion, Thursdays are the worst. Thursday just seems like a barrier between Wednesday and Friday. And besides, nothing interesting ever happens on Thursday. If anything, bad things just seem to happen instead.  
For example, the bus is taking so freaking long to get here. Not to mention that it's cold as fuck out because it's early December. Minho sighs, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. Yep, it's gonna be a great day.  
Fortunately, he's the only person at the bus stop, thank God, because he's not in the mood to socialize with anyone so early in the morning.  
Minho thinks he's been waiting for eternity, even though it's only been ten minutes, when he's sees white speckles covering the sidewalk. It's fucking snowing.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
The voice comes from behind him, someone arriving at the bus stop.  
"I know right," Minho replies, without looking back.  
"Where are you headed?" The stranger asks him.  
Minho then turns to look at him, and suddenly his Thursday just got a whole lot better because this is the most gorgeous person Minho has ever seen.  
The boy looks around his age, maybe a little bit younger. Everything about his appearance seemed to catch your eye, from his striking brown eyes, to his dark hair contrasting against his pale  
skin, to his bright red sneakers. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and headphones around his neck blasting some upbeat song Minho's never heard before.  
"Springfield," Minho answers after a few seconds. This stranger has already left him breathless.  
"Cool. I'm going to Chicago." The boy says, brushing his hair out of his face. By this time there are tiny snowflakes tangled in it and Minho thinks he's going to die at how incredibly attractive this boy is.  
"Wow, that's a long ways away."  
"Yeah I'm visiting my sister up there for a few weeks and it's probably gonna take all day to get there."  
They continue to talk for while, making easy conversation about the weather, because that's what people are supposed to talk about when they don't know each other. Although the conversation itself is boring, Minho finds himself enjoying the boy's company, and he feels a little disappointed when he hears the bus lurch to a stop.  
"Well, this is my bus..." Minho starts.  
"Okay, well, it was nice talking to you."  
"You too."  
And with that Minho waves goodbye to the stranger and steps onto the bus. It's only when Minho sits down that he realizes that he didn't even get the stranger's name.  
____  
"He was the most perfect person I've ever seen," Minho ranted to Newt. They were in Newt's office at the moment trying to waste as much time as possible before they had to start working.  
Newt shook his head, his friend was always one to be dramatic.  
"Okay. Sure."  
"I'm serious Newt!" Minho exclaimed, "And I didn't even get his name!"  
"Oh my god," Newt groaned, "you're so stupid."  
"I know," the boy sighed, "I'll probably never see him again."  
"Did you find anything out about him?" Newt asked.  
"He was going to Chicago...I could go look for him in Chicago!"  
"Dude, do you know how big Chicago is? It's like the Springfield population times 10, you're not gonna find him that way," Newt explained, "plus that's creepy as fuck. You know nothing about this guy, he could be an expert serial killer for all you know!"  
Minho rolled his eyes at the last remark.  
"I highly doubt it."  
____  
Over the next few days, Minho tries to forget the stranger and his shallow crush, but fails desperately. His thoughts always seem to go back to  
those piercing brown eyes, or how the snowflakes looked in his hair, or his red sneakers that are wandering the streets of Chicago.  
____  
"Hey, me and Gally are going to the movies on Thursday, you coming?"  
"Yeah, sure," Minho replies. It's been a while since he's thought about the boy at the bus stop, but the mention of Thursday makes Minho remember their meeting on that cold December morning. He smiles at the memory, having accepted that he'll never see the stranger again.  
____  
The movie theater is crowded as usual, the smell of popcorn filling the air.  
"What movie are we seeing again?" Minho asks Newt.  
"I don't even know, it's that action one staring that one guy." The blond answers.  
"Oh yeah that one guy!" Minho says sarcastically. He's about to go on a ramble about how great that one guy is until his heart stops. Bright red sneakers walking across the carpeted floor. Minho dashes out of line, running towards them.  
'Don't get your hopes up you idiot' he tells himself, but it doesn't help contain the thought that it might be him. Minho shuffles through the crowd and has to push past a couple people to get through, probably seeming rude, but he doesn't really care.  
He approaches the boy cautiously. What if he doesn't even remember him? What if he thinks he's being creepy? His thoughts are interrupted when he's met with a pair of familiar brown eyes. 

"Um, hi."


End file.
